A World Away
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Dan comes home after spending years away. No one really knows every detail to why he left. When he comes home he shocks everyone with the news that he has a child and may plan on moving back to NY, leaving Serena both hopeful and worried.
1. The Meeting

**AN: It's a new idea I had. I don't know how some of you will react to it but it's all sorta planned in my head. It goes from scene to scene so I separated it the best I could. Enjoy and Review =)**

* * *

Dan got of the plane and went towards baggage claim. He continued to roll a magazine in his hands just as he did on the flight. He hadn't been home in five years, but he still felt as if he never left. The Newark airport was still crazy, no one offered to assist you unless you looked completely lost. The travel agents batted their eyes at you in hope that you'd book a more expensive flight and lingering on to every "ummm...well maybe" a tourist said. Dan shook his head in disbelief that nothing had changed. A little girl tugged on his pant leg and her blue eyes gazed upon him. She pointed to her pink backpack coming around what she called the "big spiny thing." Dan laughed and picked up their bags. He waited around for his rented car and buckled the precious little bundle in the back.

"Daddy! Are we gonna see grandpa?"

"Yes, honey. He's so excited that we could finally make it to New York."

"I never saw his house before." The five year old replied shaking her Barbie.

"There's a few more people you have to meet."

"Is he gonna get me a cake for my birthday?"

"We may still be in New York so we'll see."

"Will mommy be there?"

Dan paused. He didn't know how to tell his daughter that her mom wasn't going to show, or she would never show up again. He clutched the wheel and just sighed. "We'll see baby, we'll see."

* * *

Rufus ran around the kitchen with multiple bags in hand. He had the table ready with cookies and toys, everything a girl turning 6 could want. He almost tripped on the rug but it didn't break his stride. Lily walked in placing her coat on a chair and laughing at her husband.

"What in the world?"

"Dan should be here any moment, it needs to be perfect."

"What does?"

"He's bringing Madison."

"Oh. So I finally get to meet her." Lily scoffed.

"Lil, don't be like that. You know Dan kept her away for his reasons."

"Well, we're all family, so she's technically my grandchild."

"Only not." Rufus mocked.

"That hurts."

"You know Dan treats you like a mom but you're not blood so if he wanted to keep his daughter away it's his choice."

"Yes, but you only saw this girl like three times, right?"

"Well, I flew out when she was born to make sure my son had it under control. Then once when she was two, then I had that Rock and Roll Hall of Fame thing, where they asked me to do commentary and Dan wrote a piece on it, so four or five."

"She's gonna hate me."

"No, she will love you and Serena and Erik. CeCe isn't coming today, right?"

"No, she's flying in for Madison's surprise birthday you're planning. Besides she loves Daniel." Lily laughed.

* * *

Dan stood outside the hotel. He glared up at the windows of the floor he once lived on. He wanted to move but his feet wouldn't allow him. Madison hugged his legs. She was just as scared as him. She would meet all sorts of people today and she wasn't sure how to feel, then again does a five year old really know how to feel?

Out from a distance he heard a familiar voice. "Humphrey?"

"Oh no, Blair."

"I see your plus one these days just keep getting younger and younger."

"Stop it, she's my daughter."

"How unfortunate for her. Have you told S yet?"

"No, we haven't spoken yet."

"Good, then let me tell her." Blair pulled out her phone.

"Blair we're 25, enough."

"Oh shut it! What's your name honey?"

"Madison." The girl responded slowly.

"Blair, don't do this, please."

"Only because Serena is coming this way now."

Dan was in panic. He looked at Madison and wanted to tell her to run inside, but he knew he couldn't conceal her forever. He had to man up and tell Serena that there was now a child, but it never took away the fact that he loved her, and still does. Life just got so complicated in that brief moment.

"Hey S! Look what Dan brought home."

"It's a little girl, what's your point B?"

"It's his spawn."

"Blair, she has feelings." Dan interjected.

"Whatever, she needs to realize being a Humphrey comes with an automatic brand of humilation." Blair replied as she walked into the hotel.

"So you had a child?"

"It's a long story, Serena but if....."

"Save it, I don't think my heart can handle hearing you feel in love and made a child."

"So much changed these past few years, it was hard to pick up a phone and call."

"I wanted to board a plane and fly to where you were. But you never told me."

"It was better that I didn't."

"Maybe I could of stopped you from moving on Dan, having this child."

"Madison changed my life. Just like you did Serena. This little girl you see means everything to me."

"I remember when I was your everything." Serena looked down at the concrete.

"You can be. I still...."Dan searched for the words and Madison gazed into Serena's eyes.

"Mommy?" Madison hugged Serena's waist.

"No sweetie, no." Serena petted the little girl's blone hair.

* * *

**AN: Before you get all giddy, Serena WILL NOT be the mom. I'm not changing it half way through, it will totally take away for this beautiful scene I have planned. And no, she doesn't not have amnesia and forgot she had the baby Laura =P. I know you're all upset she's not the mom but once you see what happens you'll love me again lol.**


	2. Things Gone Wrong

**AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I just totally lost my train of thought with my fics. I forget where I was going with things and just have to regroup lol. School's starting in about 2 weeks so I'll see what I can get done. Enjoy & Review =)**

* * *

Madison released her hands from Serena's waist. Her doe eyed look melted Serena's heart. She petted the top of her blonde locks and pulled her towards Dan. Serena and Dan had a conversation, but all Madison heard was the word sorry. Sorry she wasn't your mother, sorry she would never be, and sorry seemed to be the only word to say. Madison shifted her focus towards the ground. She looked at a crack in the concrete before being dragged towards an elevator. She pushed all the buttons which angered Dan, but it didn't phase her. The lights illuminated her face and made her feel peaceful.

"Oh Dan, she's gorgeous." Lily glowed as they entered the room.

"Hey kiddo, you remember grandpa?"

Dan looked at everyone and was shocked that he wasn't flooded with question. Who is the mother? Why did you leave? Why didn't you use a condom? Blah. Blah. Blah. He whispered in Madison's ear to go take a nap so the grownups could talk, when he really meant yell. She understood that her dad wanted to be alone but couldn't understand why. She shrugged her shoulders and ran towards the room her daddy pointed out. Dan leaned against the door to listen and to make sure she was really taking a nap and not faking. Five minutes later he returned to face the adults.

"Well, lets have it."

"Have what?"

"Don't play dumb dad, I know you all are waiting to yell, so go."

"We're really not son."

"What about you Lily?"

"I am a little upset you didn't come to me, but it's over now."

"Maybe, we shouldn't of come." Dan turned around and glanced over at Serena. She was in the corner twisted her bag. You could sense her pain or the uncomfortable feeling in her eyes.

"Just let her sleep Dan, maybe get to know us."

"You don't get it. I left to get away from this all. The sneaky comments, the hush hush, the whole UES life. This isn't what I planned for her."

When Serena heard that Dan never intended to come back her eyes widened and she ran out. She quickly made her way down the steps with Dan following behind. Taking a heavy breath and rubbing her head, she began to think of places she could go. Dan soon caught up to her and there was no where left to run.

"Serena, why are you running."

"You never planned on coming back for me."

"That's not what I said."

"You said you don't want a UES life for Madison. Well, what am I? A UES!"

"But you're different. You changed."

"How would you know that? In five years I could of reverted."

"No, I know you." Dan replied and the words sunk into Serena. He was right. He did know her, probably better than anyone else, probably better than anyone ever would.

"So why now? Huh? Why come back if five years was enough to keep you away."

"My contract ended with the paper. I figured I'd see my Dad and Jenny."

"So I wasn't planned?"

"We were never planned, we just happened."

"I don't get why we keep doing this. Running in circles, just be straight forward with me. Tell me the truth."

"Look, lets have lunch and let me explain everything. I'm just not ready to have my family know my business again."

"Fine, tomorrow. What about Madison?"

"I'll have my dad watch her or something. I'll figure it out."

Serena nodded her head in agreement. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the whole truth yet. She had this pictured painted in her mind of what happened, but knew deep down, it wasn't the way it really was. She agreed to meet Dan for lunch only because she wanted to connect with him again. See if their love really had a shot.

* * *

"Hey Jenn." Dan said as he sat sprawled on the couch.

"Hey big bro!" Jenny replied taking the keys out of the loft door.

"How's the life of a fashion intern?"

"Brutal! How's life as a single dad?" Jenny laughed.

"Same, especially since I got here."

"So, I take it you haven't told anyone about Madison's mom."

"That was the agreement. No one will ever know."

"I heard you and Serena got off to a rocky start." Jenny's reply seemed genuine.

"I wish I could tell her everything, you know? Make her understand that I didn't want to leave, but had to."

"Look Dan I feel for you, but a promise is a promise."

"Atleast you know the truth. I can always talk to you."

"Anytime. But what will you tell Serena?"

"Exactly what I tell everyone. The mother was someone I met a long time ago, after she gave birth she realized the mom thing just wasn't for her. Me, being the noble guy I am, took my responsibility for the baby and raised it on my own. I figured bringing to New York would be too much for my family to handle, so I did it on my own, took control."

"And how many people buy that story?"

"All of them. They normally just gush over how cute Madison is, never listen to the dumb old dad."

"I think what you're doing is a great thing."

"I would do anything for her mother."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Dan said as he carried in Madison's pink bag.

"I see we're having lunch for three." Serena responded in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, my dad couldn't watch her, some brunch thing with Lily."

"I guess we can't have that talk can we."

"We will, but it gives you a chance to get to know my daughter. She thinks very highly of you."

Just as the words left Dan's mouth Madison loosened her grip and ran off. She was running towards the dessert table but to Dan it felt like she was running life spans in front of him. He handed Serena the back and made a dash for it. This tall dirty blonde teen came and grabbed Madison's hand before she knocked over the waiter. She spun the little girl around and patted her on the head. She made the Madison point Dan out to her so she could bring her back.

"Hi! I think this belongs to you."

"Thank you so much for getting her."

"Not a problem, I love kids. Use to baby sit a lot."

"You still up for it?"

Dan finally found a sense of relief. If he could get this teen to watch his child, after doing a little background check on her, he would finally have some alone time with Serena. He would finally be able to make her see that he didn't shut her out, that he wasn't this lame ass. That he had his shit together, and maybe, just maybe, they could be a family.

* * *

**AN: oh and btw, that totally sweet scene I had planned won't happen for atleast 2-3 more chapters. But I will tell you that it's between S and Madison's mom.**


	3. Frustration

**AN: The one or two flashbacks I have in here are in italics. So I have been letting you guys down with updates in the worse way! School is killing me. I have two teachers who treat us like we have nothing better to do then work! But I promise Faryn I would update this when she updated....three of her updates later lol. Sorry I took so long I just can't keep up anymore and it saddens me. Reviews will make me soooooooooo happy at this point.**

* * *

_"Mr. Humphrey, I would just like th thank you for giving me an interview for the possible job." Vivi said in a hopeful manner. She needed some money to help her pay some school expenses since her parents would only lend her so much money._

_"Please call me Dan. I need a trustworthy person to watch my little Madison here."_

_"I'll let you get back to your lunch, and I'll be awaiting your call."_

_"No need, you're hired!"_

_"Just like that?"_

_"Based on the experience you told me, I trust that you have what it takes to be a good influence on my little girl."_

_"When do I start."_

_"Is Monday fine?"_

_"Works for me!"_

* * *

Madison watched as Dan brushed off the remains of the slightly burnt toast from his shirt. She played with her Cheerios waiting for Dan to take her to her new babysitter. She was both nervous and excited. She hoped this girl would treat her like a sister. All she wanted was a family, like the ones she saw on tv. The kind that had both a daddy and a mommy, as well as a few children. She glanced over at the waffle iron dripping with batter. Rufus forgot that he put in another batch to make waffles for Jenny. She smelt the crisp lines of batter form and suddenly her thoughts shifted.

"Hey Dan, can we talk?" Jenny whispered.

"Jenn, I'm busy." Dan replied as he left his chair.

"Is Vivi going start today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a portfolio to finish and with Madison around…it's distracting."

"Look Jenn it's not like you have to be around her, I'm taking care of it."

"It's just she always wants to color my designs and I can't have mistakes."

"She's five, what do you expect."

"I didn't say she couldn't stay in the house."

Dan turned around and grabbed Madison out of the chair. "I'll drop her off then."

He fastened Madison's seatbelt and slammed the door. He lifted his arms over his head and tried to compose himself. The last thing he needed was his daughter to see him lose his cool. Everything was all unraveling at once. He felt as if he world was crashing down. His family was mad that he didn't bring his daughter home the second she was born or tell them that a girl was pregnant. He was trying to get Serena back but he sensed that she was pulling away from him. He didn't want her treating Madison as if she was a reminder of everything that went wrong with them. He didn't need that, he didn't want that. On top of it all he had to keep the mother's identity a secret because of some stupid promise he made. Why did everyone have to rely on Dan to do the right thing? Why did everyone want to push him in six directions all at once? He griped the handle of the car door and with a last attepmt at some peace, just let out a sigh.

"Daddy, are you mad?"

"No sweetie, just tired."

"Maybe you should take the day off from work."

"I can't sweetie, I need to get my next piece from the magazine."

"Can't I just spend the day with you?" Madison replied as she tightened the coloring books in her hand.

"No. You need to meet your new babysitter."

"Why do I need one?"

"For the times I can't be with you."

"Why are you sending me away?"

"I'm not sending you away. I need someone to watch you while I'm working."

"I want to go back to Chicago. Back when you worked at home."

"Honey, I wanted you to meet the rest of your family."

"No! You came back for that blonde lady. I heard you on the phone last night."

Dan pulled over the car and slammed the shift into park. He thought about yelling and he thought about telling her she was wrong. How do you tell a five year old that it's complicated and that she's not some random lady. She was the love of his life and he was fighting to get her back. He was on the verge of happiness and regret. It was a moment like this when he regreted leaving, regreted every taking her....."push that thought out of your mind." He thought to himself. He got out of the car and picked Madison up. He brought her up to Vivi's door and fixed her coat.

"Listen to me. Its not what you think. Serena is an important part of both our lives. You have to let her in."

"I don't want you to chose."

"Chose what?"

"Between me and her."

Just as Dan was going to respond Vivi opened the door.

"Hey Madison! Ready for a fun day?"

Madison ran in the house and buried her face into the pillow on the couch.

"We had a rough morning."

"Was it cause she didn't want to see me?"

"Nah, I think it's the transition."

"Guess she didn't take the move so well yet."

"I feel like I made a mistake."

"Sometimes I find it best to talk to a person that just gets it, you know?"

"Like someone who won't judge."

"Yeah, just someone who will put you first."

* * *

Dan thought of those exact words and suddenly he was at Serena's door. Its like his car just knew where to go. Everything was a blur at this point. He just needed to talk to Serena. He needed her to help him figure things out, only problem was that he could let her all the way in.

"Dan? What are you doing here?"

Before Dan answered his mind drifted back to the lunch they had, after he let Madison talk to Vivi for a few short minutes.

_"It's really nice you found a babysitter for her."_

_"Yeah, it means me and you can have some alone time."_

_"Dan, I'm not sure that's the best thing right now."_

_"Why? I mean once you get to know her...."_

_"That's the thing. I'm sure she's wonderful, just like her dad, but I can't know her."_

_"But I can't.....not have you in my life."_

_"We'll be friends."_

"My daughter doesn't want me to see you anymore." With those words he suddenly drifted back into the present.

"What? We're not seeing each other."

"She thinks that you're the reson I came back."

"Am I?" Serena was fighting back the urge to just shut the door in his face.

"No....I mean yes....well sort of."

"Well which is it?"

"It's both. I came back to see where your head was at, but I also came back to give my daughter the family she wants."

"She hates me, and techinally I'm not blood related."

"But you're an important part of my life."

"I'm not playing mommy."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Yes you are! You're asking me to just be okay with this situation and....."

"All I'm asking for is you to not give up on me.....on us."

Dan grabbed Serena's face and pressed his lips against hers. He cupped her cheek and pushed her against the door. She tried to push her arms against his chest and pull herself away from him, but she couldn't. She could no longer fight what was between them. After five years she was still in love with him, it just hurt to admit it. Finally Dan removed his lips from hers.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"To pick my daughter up from the babysitter."

"She's only been there a few minutes since Vivi lives up the block."

"So?"

"Just say you need to talk to Vivi about something, I'll go but let Madison stay. I'm sure when she sees us together she won't want to leave with us."

Dan sighed as he reached for her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her forehead as he glided her out the door and towards Vivi's house. Within twenty minutes of pleading with Serena to just give two minutes of her time. Madison would see that she's not trying to steal her dad away and maybe accept her.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you real quick?" Dan replied as he shook his head for them to leave the room.

"You remember me?" Serena broke the silence as she shut the door behind her.

"Kinda. You're the lady who went to lunch with my dad." Madison looked up from her coloring book.

"Yes, I'm Serena."

"You're not my mom."

"But I can be your friend, if you'll have me." Serena saw confusion in Madison's eyes. She knew that Madison was a stranger in this world just looking for a way to relate to anyhitng. She reminded her of herself.

* * *

**AN: Yeah so the second flashback was separated but I didn't like the way it looked. Oh well lol**


	4. My Wish

**AN: Now that its my spring break I may have more time to write. I haven't been getting many reviews on my storieswhich sadden me :(. I know you all are probably busy too but reviewing really helps me decide where to go with these fics. Everything is cut up by the lines so it should be easy to follow but if there's problems you can always PM me to ask questions. And this better be incentive for you Faryn, I want that fic! lol Enjoy & Review :D**

* * *

Madison stood at the foot of Dan's bed. She hid behind the bed post and stared at her father. She saw his legs intertwined with whom she called "the blonde lady." She had spent the week with both Dan and Serena. They took her to the aquarium and the zoo. She marveled at all the fishes and animals. Her favorite was the lion. When she was little Dan told her a story about a lion who was brave and proteced his friends from an evil hunter. In life Dan was her lion. He was the one who stayed and didn't leave. Everyone thought she was too little to understand what was going on around, but she knew.

"Are you two like, in love?" Madison said as she started jumping on the bed.

"Oh my God." Serena jumped up and reached for a robe.

"Daddy says we should never use God's name in vain."

"Dan wake up." Serena kicked Dan with her feet.

"Serena, five more minutes." Dan said in a groggy tone.

"Your daughter is here."

Dan picked his head up from the pillow and glared at Madison.

"Maddie, what are you doing in here. Daddy's room equals off limits."

"I was hungry. Plus my teacher said if two people love each other they sleep in the same bed and hug a lot. You were kinda hugging her, only laying down."

"Alright. Why don't you get dressed and I'll make waffles."

Madison's smile shown through as she finished her last jump and ran out of the room. As she was ruffling through drawers Serena face turned a plump shade of red.

"Your daughter saw us in bed together."

"She's five, she doesn't know."

"Um nothing happened anyway. We were talking and we had a few drinks and fell asleep."

"Well you fell asleep first and I didn't want to take advantage of you. Besides, no fun doing it alone." As Dan laughed with his reply Serena slapped his arms and began putting on the rest of her clothes.

"I just don't want your daughter to think of me in that way."

"In what way?"

"You know."

"Serena she's five she doesn't know much about relationships so don't worry."

"I have to pick out a gift for her birthday party tonight anyway."

"Oh yes, seven little kids running around and our family. Should be in for a fun night."

"I invited Blair if you don't mind."

"Oh, I do."

"Look she's sorry about what she said when she first saw you guys. In her twisted way, it was all about protecting me."

"Just tell her to keep her distance from my daughter."

"I promise I will." Serena finished buttoning her blouse and gave Dan a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

"B!" Serena yelled as Blair crossed the street.

"Remind me why you woke me up early?"

"I need to buy a present for Madison's birthday."

"I suggest a new father or cash."

"Look, can we not do this? He was nice enough to allow you to come tonight."

"No, you're dragging me there because you're afraid." Blair rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Every since Humphrey came back you act like we did in High School."

"So?"

"So, we're not sixteen anymore. We can't like we're invincible."

"Maybe, things were simpler then."

"Yeah, but not for you two."

"Why are we on this topic Blair?"

"Cause I want to make sure you're not in this for the wrong reason."

"Ever since you found out that you..."

"Drop it right there." Serena felt tears form in her eyes.

"Fine."

"I'm not in a shopping mood anymore." Serena just walked off.

"I'll see you at Humphreys later!" Blair yelled.

* * *

"Everything looks amazing Vivi."

"Aw, thanks! Madison really wanted to help decorate for her own party."

"It looks really great."

"Well every girl loves pink so it was easy."

"Can you do me another favor?"

"Sure."

"Have Madison change in her party dress before my family gets here. Have her get ready in my office. Her gift is in her room and I'd hate for her to see it just yet."

"Yeah, of course."

Vivi walked off and got Madison. She handed her this beautiful purple dress that Lily had picked out for her. Madison skipped off to the bathroom insisting that she could do it herself. Vivi leaned against Dan's desk and waited for Madison.

"Vivi!"

"What Madison?"

"Can you get me some paper. I wanna leave grandpa's wife a thank you card."

"Sure sweetie."

Vivi rustled through Dan's desk drawers trying to find some scrap paper. But what she came across shocked her down right to the bone. She found adoption papers.

* * *

Everyone started to arrive. Madison was getting nervous that so many people were showing up. She invited seven of her friends but her family was so big. She was only use to her and Dan at parties like this.

"Hey Mucchin!"

"Hey aunt Jenny." Madison ran to hug Jenny.

"Sorry I couldn't finish your dress for the party, but the one Lily got you is so much better."

"Where's grandpa?"

"Picking up Lily's mom from the airport. You'll love CeCe. She makes fun of everyone."

Madison ran off to go play with her friends till everone else came. So far her gifts consisted of Barbies, Princess stuff, a stuff horse, and a new pair of shoes. She didn't expect much, but so far she had a great turn out.

"Hey you." Dan said as she wrapped her arms around Serena.

"Hey yourself."

"I see you got Madison a gift."

"It's nothing big, but I'd like to give it to her in private later on."

"No problem, I'll have Vivi put it away."

"I'm gonna leave the party early Mr. Humphrey." Vivi said as she caught Dan in the corner.

"Okay that's fine and I told you to call me Dan, I'm not that old." Dan laughed.

"Sorry."

"Everything alright?"

"Not really, I saw the adoption papers."

"Oh."

"I treat Madison as my own sister and I don't understand why you would want to give her away when you can love her and provide for her."

"It's not like that at all."

"Then what is it like?"

"Madison isn't mine, well biologically. I had to wait a really long time to fully adopt her. I finally got the papers now."

"So then who does she belong to?"

"I can't tell you who her birth parents are but she belongs with me. I just need everyone to believe that she is mine."

"But why? This makes no sense."

"Just please keep this secret for me. Especially from Serena. If she finds out one more lie it will just be the end."

"What about Serena?" Serena heard her name and walked over.

"Just that you want to give Madison your gift in private, so I was told." Vivi answered.

Dan mouthed thank you and walked off to see his dad.

"Hey son! Didn't think you could pull it off."

"I had a lot of help."

"Oh Daniel, your little girl looks so much like you."

"Thank you CeCe."

"You have a darling little group going on here." Lily said observing the crowd.

"If you'll excuse me I wanted to see Madison." Serena quickly vanished fromthe group.

Serena motioned for Madison to follow her into her bedroom. She sat her up on the bed and dragged her present over.

"Its not exactly new, hope you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Well it's a few things actually." Serena ruffled through the box. It's a lion from the zoo, I know how much you liked them. Um then there's this necklace that my grandmother gave me when I was little and my parents weren't around."

"It's a star."

"Yes, she told me to wish on it every night and somehow, I would just find everything I need from it. It was the only thing that she ever gave to have such meaning to it."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I guess I have just about everything you could wish for on that thing. It's your turn now."

Madison jumped off the bed and hugged Serena. Serena carried Madison out of the room and towards her cake. She placed her down and put on a party hat. They all sang happy birthday. Madison looked up and saw her dad holding hands with Serena, she knew exactly what to wish for.

* * *

**AN: Now see, I wasn't planning on telling you about Dan not being the father till the next chapter. But since some people *coughViviandEmilycough* gave it away in the first review I had to change things around. So from now on I won't be giving little hints in AN's or giving out sneak peeks to certain stories. Oh well, and you all shouldn't trust what someone writes in a review because once I saw that I seriously considered making Dan the dad just to prove a point. Not trying to be bitchy/mean but I worked really hard on this idea and for it to be blown so soon really sucks.**


	5. I Never Held On Like This

**AN: As I told you all in the note in my other fic I will be taking a hiatus. I've figured out the dates. The second week in May is my finals so that week I wouldn't have written regardless. The whole month of June I will be taking off. I have a summer class from June 1st-24 so I figure the last six days will be for me to plan my next fic moves. This chapter is longer than I intended. I want part of the ending to go towards the next chapter but I wrote in anyway. If things go as planned, and I want to make this fic long, you'll know the mom soon. I changed my story around in this chapter to keep you all on your toes. Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

Dan sat on his floor cleaning the remnants of cake residue. His conversation with Verena swirled in his head, so much that he did not sleep the entire night. He cleaned the entire house from top to bottom. He told his boss he couldn't come into work today because he was battling "the flu", or something he got from the kids. All his calls would be forwarded to his cell and he promised to write something, just nothing came to mind. The only thing that got him by was Verena's somewhat loyalty. She promised not to tell Serena, only on the terms that Dan did. But Dan wasn't ready to tell her just yet. I mean how do you tell the girl you've been in love with your entire life, who you promised never to lie to again that Madison was a lie. She was, in fact, not Dan's real daughter. The promise he made to the mother was to take the child and find her a home, and to never breathe a word of who she really was. Dan couldn't do it. He couldn't just give a child away to people he didn't know. While many would see it as courageous, she would see it as a lie.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by." Verena walked behind Dan and startled him. "Your dad let me in."

"It's fine. Did you come for your paycheck, or something?" Dan got up off the floor.

"No, I came here to give you my two weeks notice."

"Verena, we talked....."

"I know, but I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because at the end of the day I know you'd rather protect that little girl, and not break her heart than tell the truth."

"I promise you I'll tell Serena."

"It was never about Serena."

"Then why quit, huh? Why leave Madison?"

"I'm always going to wonder, and I don't want to slip in front of anyone and Madison hears. I'm giving you two weeks cause it's the right thing to do, not cause I want to."

"I get it. I'm sorry this had to end in this manner. Forget the two weeks, you can terminate your job now."

"But, I told you I'd give you two weeks, find a replacement." Verena tried to reason.

"And I decided that I don't want you here if your whole heart isn't into this job." Dan brimmed with anger.

Verena just stared as she stood across from her now ex-employer. There was nothing else she could really say. They both didn't agree on the manner at hand and they never would.

* * *

"S, you haven't been returning any of my calls." Blair barged into Serena's room.

"Maybe, it's because I don't want to talk to you."

"You can't just shut me out."

"Watch me." Serena turned her attention to her nail polish.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, you little bitch! I am all you truly have."

"Whoa, that's not true."

"Oh yes I forgot, you're going to play housewife with Dan and his daughter."

"Blair..."

"Why are you settling for this shit?"

"Because Blair, you just don't get it." Serena was on the verge of tears.

"I know for a fact when you came home from Madison's party last night you cried yourself to sleep because you know that you can't..."

"She can't what?" Dan walked into the middle of a conversation.

"I can't help but get gushy at every event." Serena changed the subject.

"Ask her what happened right before you got together."

"Blair!"

"I am doing this for you S, you need to tell him."

"What's going on?" Dan was so confused.

"Ask her what news she got the day you came home, and don't let her change the subject." Blair walked out right after that sentence.

Serena started to cry. And not one of those light cries that get you out of trouble, one of those full on cries that turn people away.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone."

"It's just me and you, baby you can tell me anything."

"It's personal."

"And I want to be that person you tell these things too. Clearly Blair can't be right now."

"You didn't bring Madison with you, did you?"

"No, she's with Jenny and CeCe playing dress up. Verena quit."

"What, why?"

"She had a lot on her plate. No changing the subject missy." Dan nudged Serena.

"A year ago I was in a car accident. It was nothing serious at the time."

"Blair just wanted me to know you were hurt."

"It was mostly internal bleeding and bruising. I didn't pay attention to details once I was healed. The day you came home I had a few follow up tests. When I saw you and Madison, I just found out..."

"That you were 100% fine and seeing me just stressed you out."

"No, it's more than that Dan."

"Look you're clearly upsetting yourself, tell me the rest when you're ready."

"If I don't tell you now, I might never tell you." The tears finally stopped.

"Go on."

"They told me due to excessive bleeding and damages there's a chance I might never carry a baby to full term."

"And you saw me and Madison and it just hit you."

"If I couldn't have kids I would live with it, somehow. But the thought of someone else carrying your child, it just hurt. Cause if I couldn't have babies, your babies, it would of killed me."

"I should of stayed, then this never would of happened."

"I would of been in that car whether you were here or not." Serena didn't want Dan to blame himself.

"Look, I need you to know while I was away, I never thought about anyone else or was intimate with anyone." Dan was on the brink of telling Serena the truth.

"I mean you have sex with someone and had Madison, but I know you weren't in love." Serena put her hand against Dan's cheek.

Dan shook his head and got up. The truth sat there on his tongue, and left a bitter taste. Serena stood up and hugged him

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" Serena felt empty.

"No Serena, it doesn't. If you want kids down the road we'll try it, but I'm fine with whatever you want. I just have to go pick up Madison." Dan kissed Serena's forehead.

* * *

Once Dan reached the loft he had to draw a quick breath. He put his hand on his knee and drew in all the air he could. He had to compose himself before seeing Madison. If he broke down in front of her she would be scared and just shut down. Dan just couldn't have that, not again. He noticed a pair of high heels walking in his direction. He couldn't see who it was behind her sunglasses and hat. The blonde quickly drew her shades from her face and smiled.

"Hi Dan, we need to talk."

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now."

"It's about Madison." The blonde peeked with emotions.

"Look, Olivia.....I can't do this."

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! hehe. I wasn't gonna add Olivia's name but I didn't want it to be that much off a cliffhanger. Let's add more people to the list of maybe mommy!**


	6. A Little Family

**AN: Read and Review :)**

**

* * *

**Dan stood over the couch watching Olivia sleep. He was tempted to pour water on her and wake her up. They spent the whole night talking and got nothing accomplished. Then Olivia "passed out" before Dan could get any information out of her. They only fought about Madison who was still sleeping over at the loft. He shook the couch to see if it would move her. Nothing, not even a twitch. He began to grow furious and kicked the table. Her eyes began to flutter. Dan noticed and began to yell.

"Olivia, I'm not messing around."

"Five more minutes Dan. I need rest."

"I'm sure you are jet lagged, but sleep somewhere else."

"You never use to complain when we were together." She pulled the blanket over her.

"Yes, and then that ended. What do you want from my daughter?"

"Our daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm trying out the sound of it."'

"Well don't, she'll never be yours."

"You remember that commercial Madison did when she was 2."

"Yeah, it was for some food agency."

"Well they saw her and said how much she looks like me."

"Cause of the blonde hair? Cause that's all you two have."

"I'm doing a movie and I need a girl about her age."

"So find someone else. There's millions of little blonde kids."

"Not with her cheekbones."

"I don't want my daughter exposed to that."

"Look Dan, I did the right thing taking you two in when you had nothing. Gave you a few gigs and a place to stay. Now I'm asking for one favor, and you won't help."

"Not when you refer to her as your daughter."

"No one knows who the real mom is anyway. You keep that secret under lock and key."

"I have my reasons."

"So why not let me adopt her? We can raise her, she likes me."

"And have her become a show kid, no thanks." Dan showed Olivia the door.

"Look Dan, I'm not saying she has to call me mom, but I can be there for her."

"She doesn't need you."

"Oh, because the pictures of you and Serena playing house are just adorable on Gossip Girl."

Dan remained silent as Olivia moved closer.

"What is going to happen when she gets to nosy and demands the truth like I did? You gonna leave her too. Because protecting this woman is more important to you."

"I think you should leave now."

"I'll be back Dan." Olivia left and ran down the steps.

_Gossip Girl here, and reporting and something scandalous. D claims all he wants is S, but when a certain old flame was caught spending the night, how will S take it? Are you all in Humphrey? Or just have a good poker face?_

_

* * *

_

"Please tell me you show this disgusting lie on Gossip Girl._"_

"No B, I did not."

"Well then, let's change the subject."

"No what is it?"

"Just this horrible photo of leggins worn the wrong way. Totally should be stoned to death."

"B, let me see the picture." Serena pushed aside her breakfast and took the phone.

She glared at a picture of Olivia leaving Dan's place. Her face didn't really register anything and Blair was worried. She couldn't tell if Serena was upset or not.

"So?"

"So what B." Serena pulled her bowl of cereal back.

"That's it? All I get out of you is so what."

"Dan texted me last night and told me Olivia was in town."

"And he failed to mention she spent the night."

"What happened to trust?"

"Was that before or after I had to force you two in a room to tell him your secret?" Blair made that I told you so face.

"Look, that is over with."

"And how did he take that you're an infertile valley."

"Fine, he said he didn't need kids, and if I wanted them we can adopt or get a second opinion."

"Hm, that's so....understanding of him."

"B what did you really except. Him to go off and leave me or just be all pouty."

"Well, he has a kid. Maybe he knows that one is enough."

"Is this suppose to be making me feel better?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't see the blast alone."

"I'm surprised that Gossip Girl is still at it. We're in our twenties. When is she gonna give up?"

"When you start to be boring."

Serena watched as Blair walked down towards the elevator. She took her own phone and deleted Olivia from her contacts. Even seeing her name began to really piss her off. She was happy that Dan was honest, but letting her spend the night was the last straw. She finished her cereal and went to get dressed.

* * *

She walked up the loft steps and knocked on the door. Madison flung the door open. Madison beamed when she saw Serena. She pulled her in and sat her at the island table. Jenny was making lunch. CeCe had just left and was flying back home to get a few things. Jenny offered Serena a sandwich but she politely refused.

"Serena, where have you been?" Madison said in between bites.

"Just around."

"I thought maybe you left."

"Madison, don't be rude." Jenny scolded.

"No, it's fine. She's right, I've been neglecting her."

"Dan told Jenny it's because your lady tubes aren't working."

"Oh my!" Serena turned red.

"Madison! No Serena, all he said was that you had a problem."

"And he told you this, why?"

"Because he wanted to ask a girls opinion I guess."

"Well next time, butt out."

"Did I make you mad?" Madison made those puppy eyes.

"No sweetie. Why don't we take a walk to go see daddy."

With that Madison ran off the stool and got her coat. She grabbed her pink my little pony backpack and her Barbie. She stuffed her in the bag. She was ready to walk out the door when she ran back. She grabbed the necklace from off the counter and jumped for Serena to put it on. She giggled as she grabbed the star in her hand. They walked to Central Park and sat on a bench.

"Do you love daddy?"

"Yes, I do."

"I like you better than the others."

"Okay." She giggled.

"You're much nicer than Olivia."

"Oh."

"She only liked me because I was good at lines."

"Lines?"

"Like in the tv, I had lines."

"Oh, like on tv and stuff."

Madison shook her head.

"Was it fun?"

"The first one was. Then Olivia wanted me to do more and daddy got angry."

"I can see why. She was only using you."

"Yeah, then we ran."

"Ran from what?"

"Daddy." Madison ran towards Dan.

"Hi Serena."

"Dan."

"Can we play in the park?"

"Sure baby."

"Can Serena come too!"

"If she wants."

"Sure, I'll tag along."

Madison grabbed both their hands and took them off running. Everyone now and then Dan would pick her up when she got tired. They bought a kite from a nearby store and Dan started to put it together. Madison ran to the garbage to throw away the plastic.

"Look about..."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now your daughter wants to play."


	7. No More Lies

AN: Well, well, well. The mother will finally be revealed...next chapter. This chapter feels like a two parter to me, but she's still going to come out next chapter. Hence why this chapter won't be as long as I normally make them. Next chapter will be super long so I had to cut stuff from here. So, I hope I won't let you all down. This is probably one of my popular fics and if people get mad, I'LL JUST DIE! On that note, review!

* * *

Dan put carried Madison up the steps and put her down to bed. She spent the entire day running around in the park, chasing the bubbles and all sorts of things. Madison fell asleep easily, which Dan loved. He needed the time to talk with Serena and calm her down. He thought by telling her that Olivia spent the night, he had dodged a bullet. As always, he was wrong. He didn't get why it was a big deal, but he thought to Serena it meant everything. He told Jenny to stay in Madison's room in case she woke up. Jenny reluctantly agreed, only because she wanted to finish her designs.

Dan walked into the living and saw Serena standing near the door with all of her belongings.

"Why don't you sit, stay awhile."

"Just be honest with me."

"Olivia wanted Madison for more commercials."

"I know that part, Madison told me."

"Oh." Dan was stunned that his now six year old comprehended the matter at hand.

"I want to know why you ran, why you came back."

"Ran?"

"That's what Madison said. You ran."

"I told her it was like a game, that we were running."

"So why did you come back?"

"To be near family. Raising her is hard some days. I can't do it alone."

"Why not get help from the mom, or are you getting help from her?"

"No, the mom is not..."

"There you go. Leaving the question open ended."

"Look Serena, it's complicated."

"Complicated is what our relationship was with our parents. Complicated is what a lie is. Why can't you just tell me?" Serena grew furious.

"Look, I'm not pushing you to talk about your...problem."

"My problem? You mean the fact I might not be able to have kids. No Dan, that's a burden."

"And you didn't tell me." Dan tried to throw it back in her face.

"Because for five years you were gone. I had to deal with it alone. You are the one making Madison a part of my life. I just need to know that her mom isn't going to come after me."

"It's not like you have to protect yourself, Serena."

"Emotionally I do. If I get attached to Madison, and then the mother comes back..."

"She's not coming back. She's made peace with her choice."

"That's not enough. If you couldn't get over lies I told, how can I live with this?"

Dan grew silent. How could he respond when Serena had a valid point. He couldn't expect her to go on and just be lied to all her life. Nor did he want her to feel that she had to act like a mom to Madison to fill some hole. It became very clear to both of them that things would never be resolved until the truth was out. Serena would be even more furious to learn that Dan was not even the biological father. That he pretended these past few years. When Serena knew the conversation was over. She turned towards the door and mumbled a few words. All Dan heard was that it was safe to assume it was over.

* * *

Dan sulked in his arm chair for around 30 minutes before checking on Madison. He opened the door so gently. She looked so serene and peaceful as she slept. She was wrapped in a big princess blanket that CeCe bought her. He went to fix the folded edge of blanker when Madison awoke.

"Daddy, did Serena leave?"

"Yes sweetie, she did."

"Was she mad?"

"Not at you."

"Are you going to tell her you love her?"

"Why?"

"Cause sometimes saying I love you makes things better."

"Not this time sweetie." Dan pushed hair out of her face. "Besides we never really we together, just friends."

"I just don't want you to be lonely." Madison mumbled as she fell asleep.

Dan pulled up a chair next to Madison's bed and decided to spend the night there.

* * *

"And how did we sleep?" Jenny brought coffee up to Dan's face."

"Uh, Jenny."

"Don't worry, I got Madison ready for daycare. She left 10 minutes ago."

"My neck is killing me."

"A hard wood chair will do that to you."

"So how was your talk last night?"

"Serena basically ended things before we really started up again."

"I'm sorry Dan." Jenny was sincere.

"It's just all this lying leads to more questions. I can't keep up."

"Just tell her who the mom is. It will make all our lives easier."

"But then I have to go into who the dad is too."

"Look, tell her and you'll figure it out. Together."

"I can't do that Jenny. My daughter doesn't need to be in this mess. Thanks for the coffee." Dan patted Jenny on the shoulder and went off to shower.

Jenny took out her phone and scrolled for Serena's number. she quickly wrote her a text saying they needed to talk about Madison. Jenny would meet Serena in her hotel room so they could talk in private. Serena was hopeful that she'd finally get the information she wanted. Jenny was just looking to ease Dan's soul.


	8. Truth Uncovered

AN: Omg guys. This is the chapter we have all been waiting for. The mom is here! I'm sure you're all gonna be like oh I knew it. Pretend for me that you had only a feeling? I didn't tell anyone the mom's name so if you got it, congrats to you. Just pray I know where to go after this chapter. Review this chapter big time!

* * *

Serena waited anxiously for Jenny to arrive. She would finally learn who Madison's mom was. She felt like she was on a game show and she was the big winner. However, she'd have to deal with Dan. How would she even tell him that Jenny was the one who blabbed? Or would Dan be too pissed to even listen. She got why he kept the secret but not why he let it go on for so long. Was he ashamed at who he slept with? Was he worried Serena would love Madison less, or treat her poorly? So many question swirled in her mind. She just couldn't focus on anything but Jenny's arrival. She heard footsteps by her door and ran to open it. Jenny didn't even unclench her fist to knock when Serena pulled her in. She sat Jenny down and started ranting.

"Jenny, you have no idea what this means to me. You have no idea. I need to know so bad."

"Will it make you love Dan less?"

"Well, no. I mean unless the girl is a walking STD." Serena laughed.

"Look, I'm doing this to fix your relationship with Dan. I can't stand you guys fighting."

"I know it's rough."

"Madison doesn't deserve it either."

"Look, I'm trying to be fair Jenny, but I can't not know."

"So if I don't tell you today, that's it? You'll leave Dan?"

"Put yourself in my place. I can't care for Madison knowing that this woman could tear happiness for me. I won't heal from it."

"I just don't like you making this about you. More people are involved."

"The whole I can't have kids thing, puts me at odds."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Jenny braced herself.

"You don't have to go into..." Serena was interrupted before finishing her thought.

"Six years ago a girl got pregnant. Showed up on my brother's doorstep. She knew he'd help her out."

"So Dan..."

"Is not Madison's biological father, no."

"Then why not say it?"

"Cause the mother would of killed him. She got pregnant at a party and thought her life was over. She never thought he'd keep it. He was just suppose to take her to the adoption agency."

"Is this why you know who the mom was? I mean you were gone a year and a half at a fashion institute."

Jenny sunk back into the couch. She didn't want to go on with the story. She thought about running out of the apartment and leaving Serena to guess for herself. There was no turning back now, she had to go through with it. It was time to be brave. She took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"Madison is my child, Serena. I'm the one who got pregnant."

"Jenny, no. You're too young." Serena tried to reason with herself.

"Doesn't stop it from happening. I went to Dan because he's my brother and he'd help. He helped me get settled in a state where no one knew me. I gave birth and it was all very hush hush. We had it all planned out. But he knew down the road both of us would wonder how she was doing or did she grow up fine. So he kept her. He made her his child, because it was easy for him to be the single dad then me be a single mom."

"Why fake it all."

"You really think my dad or your mom would approve? Dad gave Dan enough hell. Things like this aren't easy. Having a kid would leave no room for me to have a career. I know it sounds selfish, but it had to be done."

Serena shook her head in disapproval but knew she had no room to judge. Her mother did almost the same thing. And Serena had done worse things.

"I didn't want to look at my baby every day and see a mistake. Postpartum depression hit me hard. I didn't even want to hold her." Jenny began to cry. "I was this monster who couldn't be near her child."

"You seem fine with Madison."

"I'm on medication and playing Aunt Jenny is easier."

"No one else knows?"

"No. Dan doesn't even know the dad. I told him it was some random frat guy."

"It's not Nate is it?"

"No, that would of been easier to handle. It's Damon."

The situation turned from worse to scary. Damon was the worse possible thing someone could want for half of their babies genes. Jenny felt ashamed and used after the whole night they shared. She just wanted to forget, but a baby won't let her. And there would always be the fear of turning to drugs. Jenny couldn't let Dan know.

"Dan never went to find this so called guy you made up?"

"Told him I was too wasted to remember. Look I have to go to work." Jenny looked down on her watch.

"Jenny, I'm here for you. I know we haven't always gotten along, but whatever you need. I'm here."

"Just keep my secret. To protect my daughter." Jenny was still sobbing as she left Serena.

She fell to the floor of the hallway. She sobbed for what felt like lifetimes. She could barely keep herself together. She texted Dan to come pick her up from Serena's. She could even pick herself up long enough to make the steps.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before Dan came over to Serena's. He was hesitant at first, but Jenny needed him. He found Jenny waiting by the door. He sat on the floor next to her. Her lips parted but no sound came out.

"It's over, isn't it?"

"I told Serena the truth."

"Jenn..."

"No, I wanted to. It's be so long since It called her my daughter, it just hurt a little."

"She'll keep the secret, she loves Madison."

"She loves you."

"The rest is on me, isn't it?"

"Go in and see where she's at."

Dan paused before getting up. Once he went into that apartment things would change. There might be some yelling, some tears. Mostly confusion. How does he justify lying, but why should he? He's a man. He makes his own choices. Everyone would just have to deal with that. He had the mindset of screw everyone else. The six year old girl who is now officially his daughter, was all he cared about.

"So now you know." Dan spoke up as Serena poured herself a drink.

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm not going to apologize for not telling."

"I get it Dan. You were stuck." Serena slowly sipped her drink. "But what I don't get is why you didn't trust me enough?"

"Trust you enough? Serena, if I told you things would get complicated. Can you really not tell our parents about this?"

"If you didn't want me to."

"Look, can you keep this a secret?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good, cause Madison can't know."

"If it means anything, what you did was brave."

"It's the right thing to do. I love Madison and Jenny. I had to protect them."

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if Jenny wants her back?"

"We made a legal deal that it won't happen. Besides Madison shouldn't be in the middle of this."

"Where do we go from here Dan? I know what I want from all this."

"What is that?"

"To pick up where things left off. I guess I had to knwo who the mom was only because I had these insecurities, that maybe you'd love the mother more and want her down the road."

"I get where you're coming from, but next time when I saw trust me, please do."

"I will." Serena took Dan's hand and intertwined it with hers.

* * *

AN: Thoughts?


	9. The Mess

AN: How did I not update this after you all found out about Jenny? I suck at updating, I know. I'm just not in the mood to write like I use to. I've just lost all inspiration. :(

* * *

It had been a week since Jenny's secret was revealed. It had taken some toll on family life. The kids grew even more secretive around their parents. Serena and Dan seemed on edge. Dan had a hard time believing that Serena could keep this secret. It's not that he didn't trust her, just that he had to worry about his daughter's safety more. Madison, she was perfect. She seemed unaffected by it all. Though she knew nothing of what happened, she still acted as if the people surrounding her remained unchanged. Everyone just assumed because she was 6, she knew no different. Really Madison was protecting them all, in her own way.

"Daddy, can I stay home from school today?"

"What's wrong baby."

"I don't feel right."

"You mean you don't feel good."

"No, I'm not right." Madison just looked at her teddy bear rather than Dan.

"Sure, sweetie." Dan had this perplexed look on his face.

Madison shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room. Dan didn't feel like pressing the issue. If Madison wanted to use different words, he wasn't going to say anything. Madison curled back into bed and hugged her stuffed animal. She held it so close to her face, that she disappeared right into it.

"Morning."

"Hey Jenn."

"Where's Madison?" Jenny did a quick look around.

"She went back to bed, she must of gotten sick or something."

Jenny looked back at Madison's room. She noticed something odd. She didn't mention anything to Dan.

"How are you feeling?"

"You mean after exposing my secret to Serena, just peachy." Jenny ran her fingers through hair, examining strands.

"That's sarcastic crap. I mean really." Dan put down his coffee cup.

"What do you expect, I can't bounce back as quick."

"Serena will keep quiet."

"Have you two talked?"

"We text here and there."

Jenny nodded her head. Her focus drifted back to Madison. Something wasn't right she could feel it. Call it mothers intuition if you will. Dan got up to shower for work. She saw this as an opportunity to question Madison. She tried to pull the stuffed animal away from Madison's face, but Madison just pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Madison screamed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm just sad."

"Why sweetie."

"Daddy is always mad. I tell him I wanna move back, he gets mad. I tell him I wanna spend time with Serena, he gets mad."

"He's not mad at you. He's stressed."

"Because of me."

Jenny looked at Madison crying on her pillow. She couldn't believe that this little girl was taking all the blame for this. If it was anyone's fault, it was Jenny's. Without her this whole messed wouldn't of started. She wanted to console Madison but it just didn't feel right. She loved her daughter very much, but just couldn't show it. That's why there was this secret. Jenny didn't want people to know that she didn't feel this great bond with her daughter, atleast the one you're suppose to feel. She didn't want Madison to think she was a heartless bitch and resent her. Being Aunt Jenny was much easier, the way it was going to be.

"It's not your fault."

Madison picked up her head and stared at Jenny. Nothing was going to make Jenny go away. Madison flipped herself over and played with the ends of her blanket.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I wanna do something for Daddy."

"Like."

"I dunno." Madison pouted her lips.

"Why don't you call Serena. See if she wants to come over and help us." Jenny took her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Madison.

Madison's eyes widened. She grabbed the phone and ran out of the room. She didn't want Dan to hear her in the next room. Dan saw Madison running around and laughed. He approached Jenny but she just shook her head and said she had it covered. She stood in the doorway as she watched Madison make the call. She quickly escorted Dan out of the loft so that he wouldn't hear anything that went on.

"She said yes!" Madison cheered.

"When is she coming?"

"I dunno, I hung up."

Jenny laughed and patted Madison on her head. Madison ran to get dressed thinking Serena would be here in no time.

* * *

Madison waited on the couch an hour for Serena. If she wasn't so excited she might of drifted off. But she needed to keep her eyes glued to that door. Jenny contunued working on her designs. Every now and then she'd look up to make sure Madison didn't leave the chair. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Madison nearly took the whole chair with her when she got up. She swung the door open and hugged Serena. Serena smiled, then focused her attention on Jenny.

"Madison, why don't you go get some paper and pencils from your room and let me and Serena talk real quick."

Madison pouted but did as she was told. Serena took off her jacket and waited for Jenny to speak.

"Look, I know you probably didn't want to come over, but Madison blames herself for you and Dan."

"Me and Dan what?"

"Being...distant."

"Me and Dan planned it that way. We need to figure out just exactly how to handle Madison."

"You act like nothing's wrong, basic stuff."

"Yeah but as she gets older and she puts things together..."

"You two can't tell her!"

"It's not your choice anymore, Jenny."

"Yes it is." Jenny was almost on the verge on pleading.

Dan walked in and saw that the two blondes we almost at each other's throats. He pulled Serena away and told her to lay off. Jenny folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Madison was still tearing apart her room looking for supplies.

"What is going on here?"

"Serena said you two are planning on telling Madison."

"No we're not."

"Dan!" Serena yelled.

"We just talked about the posibility if she found out. That's all. I would never do that to you Jenny."

"I don't even get a say in this?" Serena butted in.

"She's not your child Serena."

"She's not yours either Dan." Serena threw Dan's point right back in his face.

"I could only find colored pencils. Is that okay?" Madison didn't even hear the fighting.

"Sure sweetie, but why don't you, me, and Serena get lunch."

"Okay!" Madison squeeled and dropped the pencils.

The three of them walked out while Jenny picked up the mess.

* * *

AN: I was gonna write the lunch in at the end, but it saves me stuff to write for next chapter. I know this wasn't a very happy chapter but it is what it is.


End file.
